


Pottergraph

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Get ready for slight angst and fluff, Harry loves taking pictures, M/M, Me being emotional because I graduated, Try it you might like it, do not copy to another site, experimental kind of writing I guess, idk what this is, kinda a song fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: We keep this love in a photograph....Alternate summary: Harry loves taking pictures of his friends





	Pottergraph

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Idk what the heck this is but please leave kudos and comments if you did like it 😘

*click* Luna leaned on Ginny, laughing, both with hair full of grass

*click* The Weasley twins, matching sweaters and all, trying to get Ron to rest their ton-tongue toffee

*click* Draco, scowling at the camera, only to smile at an offscreen joke

*click* Hermione, head buried in a book, swatting absentmindedly at a feather Viktor was trying to tickle her with 

*click* Cedric and Oliver, tossing a Quaffle back and forth

*click* Seamus and Dean feeding each other while the rest of the group pretended to gag behind them

*click* Neville taking care of his plants in their dorm 

*click* Harry’s surprised face after Ginny stoke his camera and took a picture of him

Harry smiled nostalgically as he sat in his room, going through a box of photographs he had taken many years ago. They had not yet begun to fade away like his parents pictures Hagrid had given him so long ago, and he had felt drawn to them today after his son James had graduated from Hogwarts. He kept the memories for himself so he would always be able to remember his childhood and friends.

 

 


End file.
